I'll Be Waiting
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: A Elementary crossover with Darcy. Sherlock/Darcy. It starts off with him in Rehab and hopefully I'll continue as the series goes on and I have more to build off of. It is the CBS version of the show. Thanks! Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Own Nothing.

This might be continued...

* * *

When he first saw her, visiting a family member in the rehab center he was in, he stopped. Her brown hair, her curves, her light brown eyes behind her glasses, she was someone to notice. She was his oasis in this god-forsaken desert. When she entered the room, her eyes traveled the room to find her nephew or younger brother; he could only assume one or the other judging by her age. She gave him a smile and a small wave, just a simple gestured from one stranger to another as she made her way pass his table to the table where her relative waited.

Every Saturday she came to visit, and he made it a point to sit to see where she came in and to watched her while she visited her family. Watching as she smiled and laughed, watching as she told some story or listened to the young man across from her speaks. She would always wave when she arrived and when she left, after her nephew or younger brother left to go back to his room.

"So, Darcy wants to know if you stare at everyone or is it just her?" Her young male relative asked him as they sat at lunch together the next day.

Sherlock looked at the young man. "I stare at everyone."

"But you stare at her every time she's here."

"Is she your aunt or sister?" Sherlock asked.

"I was apart of the little brother program and Darcy was assigned to be my sister. She's never given up on me, even through all of the drugs, my family tossed me to the side."

"Maybe she believes in lost cases." Sherlock replied.

The young man smirked. "Maybe that's why she wanted to know if I would be upset is she visited you to. Says you look like you need someone to talk to."

"What if I don't want to talk to her?" Sherlock asked.

"Then don't. But then you shouldn't stare at her." The young man replied.

* * *

The next visiting day, a Wednesday, he sat in the room and she walked in. Smiling a crooked smile as she sat down in front of him. "So what do they got you in here for?"

"I like drugs." He replied, watching her. "Why did you want to speak to me?"

"Why do you always stare?" She countered.

He stopped to stare at her, sizing her up, trying to deduce anything about her that he could. "You're a student." He stated.

"Yes."

"You're leaving." He replied.

She arched her eyebrow. "I just got here."

"No, you're leaving to study elsewhere." Sherlock stated. "You haven't told him yet."

Darcy bit her lips, looking down. "New Mexico." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "It's for school, six credits, I just don't want to leave him."

"You're afraid he would try to hurt himself if you leave." Sherlock replied.

Darcy nodded. "If it was me, that my whole family has given up on me, left me to deal with the world on my own and then the one person who stayed left too, I don't think I could handle it."

"Yes you could. You don't have a drug problem." Sherlock replied.

"You do." She stated, looking him in the eyes. "Will you watch him? For me?"

Sherlock stared at her as if she asked him to hatch an egg for her and sighed. "I will be getting out myself before long, I can't keep an eye on him all the time."

"I plan on calling, everyday." She whispered.

"You wont." He replied.

Darcy felt like she was about to cry as she stared at the man in front of her. " I don't even know your name."

"Sherlock Holmes." He replied.

She nodded. "That's a great name."

He fought the need to roll his eyes at her. "Of course it is."

* * *

He watches the young man, not even knowing his name, he watches her when she comes in every Saturday to talk to the young man. He talks to her when she visits him on Wednesdays, he knows that each day gets closer to her leaving for the desert, her leaving his desert to a new one.

He was there when she tells the young man where she is going and he rushes to her side when the young man starts screaming and trying to hurt her. He holds her as she cried as the orderlies' take the young man to be medicated and into his room. Sherlock knows he will be watched and heavily medicated for a long time now.

Darcy gives him a small smile and waves goodbye and says she'll see him Wednesday. The following Wednesday she tells him her address to mail letters for her 'little brother' and if he wanted to, he could as well. It's some small town in New Mexico that after the visit he googled in the computer lounge later.

* * *

The next Wednesday she doesn't show up and he knows that she left, driving her trailer and her dad's old truck down to New Mexico because she hates flying. She leaves a letter at the front desk for him, telling him goodbye and rewriting the address for him again.

That Thursday morning he escaped. His oasis in his own personal desert was gone. He doesn't use drugs to give himself a high, he thinks of her, his oasis in a new desert. And mails her a letter to give her his address the second he escapes.

A week later, Ms. Watson hands him a small parcel and he waits until the middle of the night, sitting in his bedroom before he opens it. A small vial attached to a chain was filled with sand. Sand from her desert.

'_To hold you over until I get back._

_ -Darcy'_

He slipped the chain over his head and stared at the letter until he fell asleep. He dreamed of his oasis in his desert and waited for her to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

Own Nothing.

Two

* * *

Darcy walked up into her house, opening the mail slot to grab it. She slammed the small door shut and entered the main house. "Yo! Dad your pride and joy has returned!"

"You just went to the post office." Her Dad yelled back. "It took an hour longer than it should have, did you stop for lunch or something?"

Darcy snorted. "No, some new vintage stamp came out and it was like, Whoa! Hysterics and a mob all up in the post office." Darcy stated as she walked into the kitchen to hand her Dad the mail. "Its all bills and one letter from great Aunt Merti who probably wants to know when I'm going to get hitched."

"Merti means well." Her Dad stated as he opened up the bills. "And new vintage stamps? What do you take me for an idiot?" He gave Darcy a look.

She sighed and opened up the fridge and grabbed two coke cans and handed one to her Dad. "Well, I was on my way back and there's this murder about four blocks from here and I stopped and watched the police work a bit and I saw someone I knew helping them. He seemed busy, so I didn't get to say hi, but I was going to call later."

Her dad sighed and rubbed his face. "Darcy, you know I don't like you going around crimes scenes, if you wanted to be at one, become a cop."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Being a cop doesn't pay the bills Dad."

"I'm a cop Darcy and I put a roof over your head." He told her. "You decided to work in politics, which I still can't figure out why."

"Because that's where all the real crazies and criminals are. The ones with secrets and skeletons in their closets and hidden lives."

Her Dad sighed. "Well speaking of crazies, the rehab called again, wondering if you would come down this weekend and start your visits again." He popped opened his can of soda and sipped it. "Darcy, you know how I feel about you going down there and hanging out with those kinds."

She gave him a small smile. "I'll be fine Dad, Benny just needs someone."

"I just wished you'd stop worrying about that kid, he's in a good place where they can help him."

She rolled her eyes with annoyance. "And what would you rather me do Dad between work with the government and worrying about school?"

"I want you to find someone Darcy, for you to love." He shrugged. "That's all I could ask for as a Dad."

She gave him a small smile and kissed him on the forehead. "You're a great Dad." She went to the door. "I'm heading out to see some friends. I'll be back later." She waved to him and took her soda with her.

* * *

Darcy came back that night and showered and went to bed. It had been over six months since she's been gone from home. New York was her home and over the summer it was attacked and it was rebuilding. S.H.I.E.L.D had offered her a job because of Jane, but all she really wanted to do was get back to her life.

She sighed and held her phone up to her face and scrolled through her contacts. She stared at his name, her thumb over it, pushing it she watched as the screen showed her phone dialing his number. She slowly brought the phone to her ear and waited.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Hey, it's Darcy."

"I know I have your number saved."

Darcy smiled and rolled her eyes. "I saw you at a crime scene today."

"Yes, I consult the police on murder cases." He replied.

"I figured and I didn't want to say hi because you looked busy."

"I still very much am." He stated.

"Oh, well, if you wanted to meet up and talk, I'm back in town so just give me a call."

"I will." He hung up and she moved the phone to end the call and sighed. She plugged her phone up to the charger and set her alarm. She pulled the covers over her, curling up in them.

"Miss you too Sherlock." She whispered to no one and went to sleep.

* * *

"Who was that?" Joan asked as Sherlock pocketed his phone.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "No one, just a friend." He shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked up to the old brownstone with their dinner. He helped set the table up and they had a small dinner before going to bed after a stressful day. He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, turning on the hot water all the way and undressed. While he waited for the water, he brushed his teeth. His eyes never leaving the chain that held the small glass vial of sand from around his neck.

Stepping into the hot shower, he stood there holding the vial in his fist, smiling softly. "My Oasis, she's coming back." He whispered to himself as his skin slowly turned red from the hot water.


	3. Chapter 3

Own nothing.

Three.

* * *

Darcy walked down the sidewalk with her ear buds in as she listened to the soundtrack from an old eighties movie. Her eyes traveled around the streets, her training as an agent made her paranoid more each day. Her life growing up as a child of a cop made her more aware of the world around her. She felt her phone in her pocket vibrate. Digging into her warm pocket, she pulled out her phone to read Jane's text message.

She slowed her paced as she read through the long message that only half made sense to her when she felt someone pull her arm. "Hey! What the hell?" She looked up sharply to see the taxicab that almost hit her zoom past. She felt her heart skip a beat as she turned to look at her savior. "Sherlock?"

"How you survived the desert surprises me." He stated as he took a step back.

"The number of taxis there doesn't amount to a quarter of the ones here." She simply states. "It's good to see you."

"Yes, it is pleasant to see you as well." He replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Sherlock!" They both turn to see a woman running towards them. "Why did you run off so fast?"

"Ah, Darcy Lewis, this is Joan Watson, my companion." Sherlock introduced them.

Darcy looked between the two of the as Joan Watson did the same. "Oh, she's your sober buddy?" Darcy asked nodding in understanding. "That's cool, he's a handful isn't he?" She asked Joan, looking at her.

Joan smiled and nodded. "He likes to run off." She glanced up at Sherlock then back at Darcy. "So how do you know each other?"

"My little brother." Darcy stated. "Well not really, I'm apart of an outreach program since high school and my little brother in the program has a drug addiction problem and he and Sherlock shared a rehab."

Joan's eyes flicked up to Sherlock who wasn't saying anything. "Did your brother introduce you two?"

"Well we really must be going." Sherlock stated, trying to change the subject.

"Me too, I have to run home and grab some things and head back to work before Boss Lady works herself to death."

"Where do you work?" Sherlock suddenly asked.

"For the government." Darcy stated as she turned off her music so it wouldn't kill the battery.

"Using your political science degree." Sherlock stated as if to inform Watson.

Darcy shook her head. "No, I'm a lab assistant for a super smart astrophysics doctor. I just type notes and makes sure the good doctor doesn't die for starvation or lack of sleep."

Sherlock stared at her as if her answer didn't make sense to him and Darcy was about to explain a bit more to him when her phone went off. She sighed and looked at the message and rolled her eyes. "Sorry but I really have to go." She gave them a small smile. "I really hope we can catch up Sherlock. It was nice meeting you Miss Watson." She waved goodbye and turned and walked down the street, missing the traffic before the light turned green again.

Sherlock's eyes watched her as Darcy made her way down the block and around the corner within minutes and Watson watched him with curiosity. "You've never mentioned her." She stated. "Is she the one you wrote letters to?"

"We really must be going Watson. Murderer to catch." Sherlock ignored her question and walked in the other direction from Darcy.

* * *

Darcy walked into the cold and sterile building that was the rehab center, checking in her bag at the door and placing the name tag on her outer jacket before walking through the metal detectors. She smiled at the guards as they cleared her to go through. She followed an attendee back to the reception area and she waited for Benny to come in.

She smiled when he finally came in and greeted him with a hug. "I missed you." She whispered to him as she hugged him.

He hugged her back in silence before pulling away to sit down. "How was New Mexico?" He asked her.

"Good, hot, I took pictures and I gave them to Ellen to put up in your room later if you want."

"Thanks." Benny stated and looked away. "Are you back for good?" He asked her.

She sighed and shrugged. "For the foreseeable future, I have no plans to run off again some where or anything. But if work needs me to move I might not have a choice. But I plan on staying in New York."

"Good, I hated it when you were gone." He stated with a slightly angry tone. "Everyone leaves me."

"Hey." She reached and grabbed his hand. "I didn't want to leave but I had too and now I'm back. I will always come back for you."

"I know." He whispered.

She sighed and tried to figure out something to talk about instead. "So I saw Sherlock a few days ago. He saved me from being hit by a taxi cab."

Benny looked up at her, eyes wide. "He escaped here, right after you left you know."

"No, I figured he was let out. He has a sober companion now."

"He seemed annoyed around the time you left, some of the other patients an attendee's thought it was because of you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

"I guess he liked you more than you thought." Benny stated.

* * *

Benny's statement bugged her all through her visit with him and when it was time to leave, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She promised to visit next Saturday and waved goodbye. When she left the reception room, she asked if she could speak with Benny's doctor.

"Hey Dr. Daniels." she gave him a smile.

"Darcy, I'm glad to see that you're back. When Benjamin heard that you were returning, his attitude turned completely around."

Darcy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he was becoming isolated and violent, fighting with doctors and attendees all the time. He even hit another patient when they were having a discussing with another patient about Pride and Prejudice. When your name came up he grew upset. But when we informed him a few weeks ago that you would be coming back to see him, he completely changed. He apologized and he became almost a normal teenage boy."

Darcy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "What do you think about that?"

"I think he has an obsession with you, you're his only string to the outside world, he needs you, you're his sister, his friend and in some ways his mother figure. He acted as if he was taken away from his mother when you left."

Darcy looked away as she tried to gather her thoughts before looking up at the doctor again. "Benny said something to me about Sherlock."

"Ah yes, Mr. Holmes. Another man who was taken with you. Though his newfound obsession with you was different. I noticed on several occasions that when you were here to visit Benjamin he didn't interrupt, like he was waiting his turn. When you visited him, you had his full attention. I felt that he had an admiration, or respect for you. For what you were doing for Benjamin. But the Saturday when you told Benjamin that you were leaving, him protecting you was something different."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Like a husband protecting his wife during a mugging. And after you left for New Mexico, he waited that Wednesday for you to come in. Even though he knew that you wasn't coming, he waited and by the next day he had escaped." Dr. Daniels sighed.

"He told me he was released." Darcy stated. "We wrote to each other the whole time I was gone and I called him when I got back to let him know. I just saw him a few days ago, he saved me from being hit by a cab."

Dr. Daniels stared at her for a moment. "Have you told Benjamin about seeing Sherlock again?"

She nodded. "Yea, that's why he told me that Sherlock was upset."

"I don't think it's wise, Darcy, to discuss Sherlock with Benjamin anymore if you could help it." Dr. Daniels stated.

"Why?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid that after you left Benjamin thought that it was Sherlock's fault and tried to hurt him several times. We've always been alerted before it got worse but Benjamin's anger turned Mr. Holmes runs deep and feel that your connection to him severs the one who have with Benjamin."

"I don't understand." She stated.

"Between me and you Darcy, I fear that Benjamin is becoming less of a drug addict and more of a psychopath."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Own Nothing.

* * *

Darcy handed Jane the screwdriver absent mindedly as she shifted through the notes she had finished transcribing. Her eyes traveled across the page as she read the words, skimming for mistakes before she signed off on them. She stacks the notes with the others and cracked her neck, hearing the pop and the release of tension. She glanced at Jane who was muttering to herself before Darcy got up and opened up a new package of pop-tarts and set them next to her boss and grabbed her phone. "I'm heading for lunch Jane, I'll be back in an hour with real food." Darcy shouted as she exited the door and down the hall.

She scrolled through her phone and dialed her dad's number. "Hey Dad. You hungry?" She walked into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button as she talked to her Dad. "Yea, I'll stop by and we can have lunch. Love you too." She hung up her phone and shoved it in her coat pocket and walked off the elevator and out the door. It took her ten minutes to stop and get food before she caught a cab to the police station to meet her Dad.

"Hey Mike." She waved to the front desk clerk as she walked into the building. "Say hi to your wife for me." She walked through the front entrance and down the hall into the main offices. She smiled and waved to some of the officers as she walked up to her Dad's desk. "I bring the food for nourishment!" She smiled as she plopped a seat next to him. "I also brought Uncle some." She gestured to the other bag. "I'll be back." She handed him his lunch and headed to the Captain's office and opened the door. "Brought you some lunch." She stated as she glanced around, her eyes met Sherlock and Joan's eye briefly.

Darcy turned back to her Uncle, the Captain and handed him his food. "Figure you haven't eaten today and I wanted to bring you something that was healthy."

The Captain smiled and looked down at bag "Thanks Darcy, this is Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson, they do some work for us."

"Hi." Darcy smiled. "Nice to meet you." she gave Sherlock a sly wink. "Well Uncle, i'll leave you to work." she waved goodbye and went back to eat with her Dad. She spent her lunch laughing with her Dad and his partner about the game that was one the night before. Her eyes watching as Sherlock and Joan left, his back to her.

...

* * *

Darcy walked home from work slowly, enjoying the cool weather as the light breeze blew through her hair. Her hands in her pocket playing with her keys as she walked down the street. She stopped to look at the man leaning against the store front in front of her. "How long have you been waiting there?" she asked him.

"A hour perhaps." Sherlock stated. "I followed you after you had lunch with your father. You didn't want them to know that we knew each other."

"And how would you explain that to them?" she asked as they walked together. He didn't answer, they continued to walk in silence, their arms touching as they strolled down the street.

"Are you continueing to see your brother?" He asked her.

"I am seeing him tomorrow actually, the doctors think that the more I see him the more he remains calm. Like a supressent." She stated.

"They're using you to experiment on him." Sherlock stated.

"They think that he is dangerous." She stopped and stared up at him. "They believe that he is changing into some monster that could hurt people. And I don't know what to do."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked her. "Do you want me to comfort you and tell you everything is going to alright or do you want the truth?"

"How come in all of our letters and emails you never told me that he hurt you or that he wasn't well? Hows that for honesty?" Her voice raised higher.

"What would you have done? Leave you school? Your internship for some drug addcited teenage boy?"

"He's my brother." She whispered.

"But he isn't." He replied. "He is sick and twisted in many ways. He needs more than you could ever give him." He stepped forward and wiped a few stray tears away that ran down her cheek. He hesitated a second before leaning down and kissed her forehead. She lifted her head afterwards and stared up at him. Sherlock leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers.

She pulled her hands from her jacket and grabbed ahold of him and held him to her. Her heart fluttered as she opened her mouth to deepened the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

When they did pull apart it was to breath. "That was actually better then I imagined." Darcy whispered.

His lips curled up on one side with a smirk. "I'm flattered that you've been thinking about it."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away. "My life got a little more interesting the day I met you Sherlock Holmes."

"I have that effect on people." He smirked and walked her home before going home to take his mandatory test with Joan. Neither ever noticed the teenage boy across the street in a dark coat that followed them the whole way.


	5. Chapter 5

i hop eyou guys like it! R&R! please and thank you!

Own nothing

* * *

Darcy had been stuck at the lab for the last few days, taking lunch breaks with her Dad and having dinner with Sherlock and Joan when she could. But for the most part, she stayed at headquarters in the suites they had there. It was a weak before she had time to go home, and she was going to use that time for a long shower and sleep. With her shower out of the way, she pulled on some sleep clothes and dove into her bed and pulled the covers around her. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out, dead to the world.

When she woke up, it was early the next morning, glancing at her alarm clock, she sighed. It was only 6:30 in the morning. She got out of bed and changed clothes to go for a jog with Joan that morning. She changed and met Joan in front of the brownstone and they both headed out at an even pace. "So you and Sherlock?" Joan asked with a smile.

"What about us?" Darcy asked as she dodge a mother and a stroller.

"You two are getting pretty close." Joan stated.

"We are and I like him, I'm just worried about everything with Benny." Darcy replied. "They didn't want me to see him last Saturday, saying he was sick and I haven't received the call to see him this week either."

"Have you called them?"

"I have several times, but the nurse says she couldn't talk to me because I wasn't family." Darcy sighed. "That's never been a problem before, so I don't know what it wrong."

Joan gave her a sad look before looking forward. "We'll figure it out."

"Thanks Joan." Darcy gave her a smile as they continue to run in silence.

* * *

When Darcy got home, she rushed through a shower and change of clothes so she could sit down with her Dad for breakfast. "How was your run?" He asked her, sipping coffee.

"Good, Joan and I did good today." She stated, as she ate a bagel.

"I like that Joan woman, not so much her friend."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Well I like her friend."

Her Dad gave her a look over the newspaper before sighing. "Just be careful Darcy."

Darcy laughed. "Dad, I'm more worried about you being careful." She kissed his forehead as she put away the dishes.

"I've been in this business before you were born, you don't need to be telling me to be careful." He stated.

* * *

Darcy was sitting at work typing up her notes when she heard her phone go off. Curious, she picked it up and looked at it. "Hey Dad, what'd up?"

"You left me." She heard a whisper and she knew it wasn't her Dad.

Darcy glanced around to see everyone else in the lab was busy so she talked quietly. "I didn't leave, they said you were sick."

"You choose Sherlock over me, I saw you two together."

"When?" She asked as she got up from her seat and quietly grabbed her bag and left the room. "Benny, how do you have my Dad's phone?"

"I saw you two Friday, he kissed you and you let him." She could tell her was getting upset. "I saw you kissing him. You're supposed to stay with me!"

"Benny, where is my Dad?" She asked as she got into the elevator, she pushed the ground button and watched the doors closed. "Benny, where are you?"

"I'm at your home. Your Dad is here too." The phone went dead and Darcy felt like her heart was going to stop.

When the elevator stopped to let more people on, Darcy cursed inwardly but outward, she gave them a small smile. She didn't need S.H.I.E.L.D worrying about her, Darcy Lewis, the lab assistant. She took a deep breath and let it out as she hailed a cab, racing to her house as fast as she could. When the cab pulled up in front of her house, she over paid the cabbie, not caring as she raised inside the house, the last of her resolve evaporating into thin air as she opened the door.

Drops of blood sprinkled the floor, photos knocked off the walls, her mother's favorite vase smashed on the floor, the chaos thickened as she walked into the kitchen towards the back. "Dad? Benny?" She stopped in the kitchen to see blood everywhere, the table flipped over, glasses smashed as if it were all meant to make a statement. "Daddy?" Darcy cried as she saw his body lying in a pool of blood. Her fingers raced to his neck to check for a pulse, feeling on there, but it was fading fast. She pulled out her phone and dialed for help. "Hello? My Dad was attack, he's hurt back." She let a sob rack her body. 'I don't know if he'll make it. Please hurry." She gave them her address and let the phone hit the floor as she tried to keep her Dad awake. "Dad. Daddy, please stay with me." She pleaded, holding his face with her hands, they were tinted slightly red from the blood. "Please Dad, don't leave me." She pleaded with him as he eyes slowly dropped down. "No." She cried as she shook him.

When the paramedics arrived, she had her arms wrapped around her Dad crying, they had to pry her off to check him. He had lost a lot of blood, but he barely hung on by a thread. They raced him to the hospital, Darcy sitting in the ambulance next to him, holding his hand tightly. When they reached the hospital, Darcy was taken one way, her Dad another.

They gave her a gown to change into, her clothes covered in blood as they cleaned her up and waited for the police. Tears continue to fall down her face as her Uncle, the Captain walked in with Sherlock and Joan. "Darcy, I'm so sorry." Her Uncle whispered, holding her hand. "Can you tell us what happened?"

She nodded, wiping away the tears with her other hand and took a deep breath before releasing it. "Benny called me, saying he escaped and he was with me Dad."

"Who's Benny?" Her Uncle asked.

"I was in this adopt a sibling program in high school and Benny was my little brother, he has a drug brother and he was in a rehab center and he was getting better."

"He didn't like that she and I were friends." Sherlock stated.

The Captain turned to him. "So you knew this Benny too?"

"Yes, you see, I was in the same rehab, that's how I met Darcy." Sherlock stated.

"SO you two knew each other before I introduce you?" The Captain asked.

"Benny went after Dad because he was upset with me." Darcy continued as if the two men weren't talking. They turned their attention back to her. "He called me at work and as we were talking, I knew something was wrong, he was calling from Dad's phone, so I took a cab and raced him to find him… to find Dad like that." Joan handed her a tissue to wipe her tears. "How is he?"

Her Uncle sighed. "He's on life support, barely hanging in there, they don't know if he'll survive the night."

Darcy's heart broke as more tears fell. "Benny is still out there, he'll hurt everyone else I love until he gets to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Own nothing.

* * *

"You want to explain to me Lewis, what the fuck is going on?" Fury asked her as he barged into the interrogation room. They had placed her in the room after she was cleared from the hospital over two hours ago. Fury was her first visitor. "How the hell do the police know more about this then we do?"

"Because you guys are slipping?" she shrugged. The lights in the room were hurting her eyes; she had a piercing headache that just wouldn't go away. "The case isn't S.H.I.E.L.D related, so why do you care?"

"I care Lewis, because you work for us and some cop-killer is targeting you and your family."

"Benny doesn't want anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D okay? That's why you guys don't know anything about the case, because it doesn't concern anyone here but me."

"You're on first name basis with the killer?" Fury asked.

"His name is Benny." She stood up and walked to the door. "This has nothing to do with you, so just leave it to the cops. I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D I work for Jane! Now my Dad is in a coma and I'm still in shock. I'm going home and staying there until this is settled."

"Your home is a crime scene Lewis." Fury stated.

She glared at him and swung the door open. "Then I'll go somewhere else, I don't care where, just anywhere but here!" she walked out of the room and stormed down the hall to the elevator to see Clint standing there. "Can I help you Agent Barton?"

"I'll be watching over you until the dust is cleared." He informed her.

"I'm not staying here." She whispered, wiping the tears that were falling.

"That's fine, but you're not leaving my sight." He stated as he stepped into the elevator with her. He watched as she leaned against the wall, tears falling without a fight from her. He caught her as she fell to the ground, holding her as she sobbed, tears racking her back as she clung to him. He silently thanked JARVIS as the elevator stopped midway to let them have a moment. He rubbed her back, letting her tears soak his shirt. "We'll survive this Darcy, I promise." He pulled away to look at her, wiping away her tears. "Okay kid? We'll get through this."

She nodded meekly and stood up, he followed suit and the elevator moved again, bringing them to ground floor. Her face, puffy and red as she walked out of the elevator, Clint behind her as they made their way to the garage, his car waiting for them. They got in and sat in silence for a few minutes. "Where to?" He asked her.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text and a reply popped up in a minute. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and sighed, giving Clint the address before sitting back in her seat. She watched as the city flew by as he drove through the streets, parking out in front of the old brown stone after twenty minutes. She stared up at the door of the building before she got of the car, Clint followed behind her, eyes traveling up and down the street, taking inventory of the area as they waited at the front door. Joan opened the door, smiling at Darcy before looking up at Cling. "Joan Watson." She stuck out her hand.

"Agent Clint Barton." He shook her hand before stepping inside. "I just have to secure the area, and then I'll be out of your way."

Darcy stepped inside behind him, looking around the old place as Joan closed the door behind them, locking it. "You can stay for lunch." Joan offered. "Sherlock is out with the Captain, they went to the rehab center to find out why they didn't inform the police of Benny's escape."

"Is Sherlock your husband?" Clint asked.

"Joan is Sherlock's live in Sober Companion. She's a doctor." Darcy stated, as she stood there, arms crossed as if she was lost and confused.

Joan sighed and squeezed Darcy's arm lightly. "I got some of your clothes; I put them upstairs in Sherlock's room. I figured you might not want to go home for a while. Why don't you take a shower and we'll have lunch and you can get some rest afterwards."

Darcy gave her a small smile. "Doctor's orders?"

Joan returned the smile. "Doctor's orders."

Darcy nodded and walked upstairs to Sherlock's room and the other two people could hear the shower on after a few minutes. "So how much do you know?" Joan asked him as she set about making lunch.

"Just the case file, apparently someone didn't want us to know about this." Clint stated. "Darcy works for a very critical part of the government, she should've known better than to keep this quiet."

"She's just a lab aid isn't she?" Joan asked. "That's all she will tell us, for some big scientists, she just copies notes and fetches lunch."

Clint smiled. "Pretty much. She's not very high up in the food chain and that's why we're worried."

Joan started tea as she got out things to make mac & cheese and sandwiches. "No one but her and Sherlock knows what's really going on, they've known each other for a while, I just know that Darcy was part of a adopt a sibling program in high school and she kept at it after she graduated."

"You think that the sibling, Benny, has formed an attachment to her?" Clint asked as her finished checking the down stairs. "Do you mind if I check up stairs?"

"Go ahead." Joan shrugged as she stirred the pasta.

It took half an hour for Clint to finish the inspection and Darcy and Joan set down at the table ready to eat. Clint set next to Darcy and made his plate. "The place is secure, I'll set up watch outside and another couple agents will be making rounds to keep an eye out."

"Thanks Clint." Darcy gave him a small smile. "It means a lot."

"I told you Kid, we'll get through this." He nudged her plate. "Now eat and get some sleep." Darcy nodded and did as she was told, finished her plate before putting away the dishes. She walked upstairs and into Sherlock's room. Joan had told her to sleep there; Sherlock barely sleeps anyway so it should be okay. She crawled under the blanket; she could smell his scent on his pillows as she buried herself underneath the covers.

* * *

It was hours later when she wakes up to a noise in the room, she sat up, heart racing as she turned on the light. Her eyes focused to see Sherlock taking his shoes off. "I was trying to be quiet."

"I'm a light sleeper sometimes." She replied. "Is it okay that I'm sleeping here? It is your bed and I didn't want you to be weird about it."

"Shut up." He stated, taking off his shirt, the small vial of sand swinging back and forth around his neck.

Darcy moved closer and grabbed onto it, looking at it. "You kept this?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I'm stripped down to my boxers and all you see is my necklace?" Sherlock asked as he kicked off his jeans.

"I remember sending this to you, it was my first night in New Mexico and I wanted to send you something."

"So you sent me sand?" He asked her.

"It's hard to bottle of un polluted air." She replied sarcastically.

"I thought it was fitting." He replied as he moved closer to her, they were just inches apart. "When I first saw you, you were like an oasis in my desert."

Darcy stared into his eyes as she tilted her head up to kiss him, he held her close as they fell onto the bed together, limbs all tangled up in each other as they made love.


End file.
